Long Live
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Before going off the college, Clare, Eli and Adam look over some pictures of themselves during high school. They've been through so much together, but something is still missing. Clare and Eli...are they ready to give their relationship a second chance?


**I was listening to **_**Long Live **_**by Taylor Swift and, for some reason, this fanfic immediately popped into my head. I thought it was a great song not just for Eli and Clare's relationship, but for Clare, Eli and Adam's friendship. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare, Eli and Adam sat on Adam's bed, shifting through what seemed like hundreds of pictures, reminiscing over their high school lives.

They had just finished their senior year at Degrassi. Yes, even Eli. He had been held back senior year. About halfway through the year, his bipolar disorder had gotten really bad and his parents, worried for his well being, took him out of school. He was getting help, but missed nearly half a year of school. He didn't mind much since it meant he would graduate with Clare and Adam and he was now much better. The three of them even got accepted into the same college.

"Oh my gosh, remember this one!" Clare said. She held out a picture of herself, Eli and Adam at graduation, their arm around each other.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

"Of course Clare, it took place like, 3 days ago," Adam chuckled.

"It seems like 3 minutes ago," Clare said.

"Hey look at this," Adam said, "Miss Valedictorian _and _school president." Clare blushed covering her face in her hands.

"Most nerve-wracking moment of my life," she mumbled, "I was shaking so much up their, was it noticeable."

"Don't worry, you were great," Eli said with a grin, "Adam on the other hand was shaking in his shoes as he got his diploma."

"Hey, there was a moment where I didn't even think I was gonna make it through high school," Adam said, gesturing to his left shoulder. It was covered now, but they all knew that on his shoulder was a scar he had from a gunshot wound when he had been shot at prom two years ago.

"I was just glad to make it out of there alive," Adam said, "And if I recall, you were shaking so bad, you dropped your diploma." He teased. Eli just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

_The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds and stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names_

"Oh, look at this!" Clare squealed, holding up a picture from that year's prom. It was a picture of she, Eli and Adam, dancing like idiots. Neither had come with dates, deciding instead to go together as friends. Eli, as usual, was dressed in all black, except for his white tie. Adam had chosen a dark purple tux with a white shirt and blue tie. Clare had been wearing a royal blue, strapless ball gown with sweetheart neckline, little jewels embedded all over the skirt and silver embroidery on the bodice. Her hair, which had grown a bit past her shoulders, was in delicate waves instead of its usual mass of curls. The three of them were dancing in what was probably the goofiest way possible.

"We look like such idiots," Eli chuckled.

"But we had fun," Adam said, "Hey, it was out last night as Degrassi students, we had to make it last."

_The night you dance like you knew our lives would never be the same_

"Look at this guys," Adam said with a smile. He held out a two pictures to Eli and Clare, who both smiled when they saw them

The first was a picture of the prom king and queen…Eli and Clare. They were standing on stage. In the second, they were doing the traditional dance as prom king and queen, smiling at each other.

They had never quite gotten back together. They were still friends, but something seemed to stop them from giving their relationship another chance. Fear maybe?

"You look so…kingly," Clare teased, nudging Eli's shoulder, "I think that crown gave you quite the ego boost, look at how you're holding your head up high."

"Nothing like a crown to give you an ego boost," Eli chuckled.

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

"Gosh, so much happened," Clare sighed, shifting through pictures. There was one of her during her acceptance speech after being announced president, Alli standing by her side as her vice president. Another of Adam in the radio room, giving whoever were taking the picture thumbs up and a huge grin. There was one of Eli directing some freshman during this years school play.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered_

"Come on Clare, don't cry," Eli said softly, handing her some tissues as tears started to fall.

"Thanks," she said, taking the tissues and dabbing at her eyes, "I just can't believe this is really happening. We've waited for this moment for so long and now it's finally here…and I'm not ready to let go." Eli wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines wishing for right now_

"Hey Adam, remember this?" Eli said, handing his best friend a picture. Adam looked at it, a huge grin crossing his face.

"Oh yeah," he said proudly. It was a picture of Adam at prom during this and Clare's junior year and Adam had just been announced prom king and had the hugest grin on his face.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_And they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town_

"Remember nearly half the class shit a brick?" Adam chuckled, shaking his head. Obviously, not a lot of people were happy that a transgender person won prom king. No one said it out loud, but it had been evident on their faces that night.

_And the cynics were outraged, screaming, "This is absurd!"_

'_Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed though_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved,_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered_

"I think this is my favorite," Eli said. He held out a candid picture of him, Clare and Adam, throwing their graduation caps up in the air.

"We look like we should be on the cover of some graduation card," Adam chuckled.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

"Adam, come set the table for dinner!" his mom shouted upstairs. Adam sighed heavily, picking himself up off the bed before trudging downstairs.

"Hey, what's this picture?" Clare asked, picking up one that was under a few.

"Oh my gosh," Clare whispered, "This was so long ago." Eli looked over at the picture. It was one of him and Clare, back when they had first got together back in her sophomore year – his junior year.

Adam had been the one to take the picture.

"Too show how nauseatingly romantic you two are sometimes," he had teased at the time. The picture was taken inside the Degrassi library. Clare was looking down at a book, pen in hand. Eli had leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and Adam had snapped the picture as Clare was in mid-giggle. Clare smiled as she remembered the moment. Back then, she thought that she and Eli would be together forever.

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

Even after their break-up, a part of Clare still loved Eli and she knew that whatever she felt for him would stay with her forever.

_But if God forbid, fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures, please tell 'em my name_

_Tell 'em how the crowds went wild_

_Tell 'em how I hope they shine_

"We were so happy back then," Eli said softly. Clare could see a hint of sadness in his dark green eyes.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

"We can be happy now too…" Clare said. Eli glanced up at her.

"Eli, it's been so long since then," she said, "Maybe…we can give us another chance."

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

"Clare…are you serious?" Eli asked, hope flickering in his beautiful, dark green eyes. Clare nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Eli smiled, a huge, true smile. He leaned forward slightly and Clare met him halfway as they kissed.

Clare couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. Eli's lips were so warm and familiar and kissing him was…_electric_. She could feel it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders!_

_One day,_

_We will be remembered_

"Oh come on guys, on my bed?" Adam's voice broke them apart. His tone may have been complaining, but he was smiling brightly at the couple.

"Clare, I think Adam needs some love too," Eli said with his lopsided smirk. Clare grinned as Eli looked at them, eyes wide with horror.

"Guys, no!" he protested. Before he could run away, Clare and Eli launched themselves at him, wrapping their arms around their best friend, each of the kissing his cheek.

"Oh come on," Adam chuckled, crushed in their hug. He relaxed into his best friends embrace and for a while, the three of them just stood there, holding each other.

**Why did I hold Eli back a grade…because I can't picture Clare and Adam without him! The Misfits gotta stick together! Eli better stick around after his graduation (which I will be crying…) Same goes for Adam and Clare (gosh I love Clare. She's the character I'm most like…I'm gonna cry like a baby when she graduates) I want the three of them to stick around like Emma, Liberty and Manny did.**

**Also, who else totally sees Clare becoming class president after Katie (and valedictorian at her graduation of course ^-^)? She's the only one in her class really right for the position and I think her and Alli would be a great balance as president and vice president. I personally think Clare could totally be the Head Bitch In Charge after Katie graduates. Clare **_**is**_** the now the character that's been on the show the longest among the cast, after Principal Simpson course (whose been on the show for like…**_**ever!**_**) **

**Anyways, there's **_**Long Live**_**!**** I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
